Panzer Und Kampfer
by officialkhairul
Summary: The Oarai schoolship is closed to undergo a revamp since their Sensha-Do team won the National finals. The Oarai team is temporarily transferred to Seitetsu Gakuin High where the meet up with Natsuru and Co. and get mixed up in the Kampfer wars! P.S. Guest staring Kashiwaki Sena


**Hey Guys! This is the first time i'm writing a Fanfic, and I'm writing a crossover between Kampfer and Girls Und Panzer, which i don't think many people would have done. I realized that both shows used the German Language, albeit more in Girls und panzer. Also, both shows involve themes in which school girls are doing what traditional are the hobbies/jobs of men! So it'll be interesting to see when to groups involved in war-related activities meet up, with one group literally fighting for their lives, and another doing it for fun. enjoy!**

**Oh, i do not owe any rights to Kampfer And Girls Und Panzer**

**Panzers Und Kämpfers**

**Chapter 1: Panzer Vor!/運命の出会い(Unmeinodeai)**

Oãrai has already won the National Sensha-do Championships, and as a reward, they are given a new carrier to shift to. However, as a result, the students have to temporarily swap schools while waiting for the new school ship to be converted. Anzu, Oãrai's student council president, has transfered the entire Oãrai Sensha-do team to Seitetsu Gakuin High, without realising about the existance of the Kämpfer wars. As they get caught with Natsuru and co, how will the moderators react to this new development?

'Huuuh! We have to change school?' The girls cried in unison, as Anzu revealed the news to them.

' Just for a short while ara.' Anzu waved away their response as she jumped onto her chair and grabbed a stack of papers. After glancing through them, she lazily waved the papers at the girls before continuing. ' Oãrai will be upgraded to a bigger carrier as a reward for winning the last Sensha-do tournament. Oh, Kuromorimine partially sponsored for the cost.' Anzu turned to Miho and winked. 'All thanks to you!'

Miho blushed before turning around. It was true that she was key in winning the last interschool Sensha-do against Kuromorimine,her former school and against her sister, Maho. But she was first surprised when her sister revealed the news to her earlier.

Flashback, 3 days ago. On the Oãrai helipad.

'Onee-sama. Good to see you. What brings you here?' Miho was suprised her sister paid a visit again, after last week when Maho arrived with several government officials and Kuromorimine board members to inspect the Oãrai school carrier.

Maho smiled before handing Miho a letter. Miho inspected the letter and realised in beared the seal of the Nishizumi household.

'E-ehh! This is..' Miho stuttered as she realised who it was from.

'Go ahead. Read it, I personally think you gave a good name to the Nishizumi house.' Maho smiled, which was rarity for the normally serious older Nishizumi sister.

As Miho read through the letter's content, tears well up as she fought to contain them. Miho embraced her older sister Maho, and broke down. 'A-arigato Onee-chan!'

'Miho,Miho! Are you ok?' Miho snapped out of her musing by her fellow best friends and tank crew, Hana and Saori. As Miho looked up, she realised the rest were looking at her with concerned looks.

'Ah, I'm ok! But Kaicho, what do we do while waiting?'

'I've taken care of that already! I' ve contacts with another school that is willing to temporarilly take us in. We're going to Seitetsu Gakuin High School!' Anzu gave a thumbs up to the rest while waiting for their response. As the girls talked among themselves and were trying to absorb the information, Anzu motioned at one of the girls from the volleyball team, aka Duck team. 'Taeko-san, i heard you have a sister there right?'

The whole room immediately lay their eyes at Taeko upon hearing the word sister.

'Half-sister actually.' Taeko seemed flustered. 'We have the same dad...'

Saori, sensing the awkwardness, tried to change the subject. 'When are we going?'

Anzu leapt out from her chair with enthusiasm. 'Today! And we'll go in our panzers!' As Anzu strutted towards the door, she lazily waved at the astounded girls. 'Don't worry, i took care of that too!'

Meanwhile, at Seitetsu Gakuin High School...

'Baka! Why did you call us here for?' Mishima Akane, albeit in her Kämpfer form was clearly pissed at being called to the student council room.

The student council president, Sangou Shizuku, simply sighed, before addressing the 3 girls in the room. 'We have several exchange students who will study here for awhile, and their student council president had approached me for help. So you all shall assist me in welcoming them.'

'And how can we help?' A blue haired girl asked Shizuku. 'And how does in involve us?' The girl, Senou Natsuru, knew Shizuku always had an ulterior motive in everything she did.

'If you're wondering, no, this does not have anything to do with the White Kampfer. These girls came from an all girls school, and it will take time for them to adjust to life in Seitetsu. Futhermore, they have a "unique hobby". And Kondõ-san...'

'Hmm?' A bob-haired tomboyish girl, Kondõ Mikoto, acknowledged Shizuku.

Shizuku appeared in deep thought, as if struggling to find words to tell Mikoto. Shizuku finally broke her silence. 'It appears you have a half sister from the school.'

Akane, now back to normal, looked at Mikoto, surprised by the revelation. 'Eh! Kondõ-san! When did you have a sister!?'

'Ah! I remember you telling me about her when we were in middle school!' Natsuru poked at Mikoto. 'But you didn't tell me much though...'

Mikoto was obviously flustered at Shizuku's revelation. 'I'd rather not discus-' Mikoto was cut short by several loud crashing noises.

'Looks like they're here.' Shizuku sighed before getting to her feet. 'I hope they don't destroy anything with their "Panzers" Senou-kun, stay in your girl form please. Lets give them a warm welcome.'

'Chotto matte! Did you just say panzers!?' Akane look astounded upon hearing panzers.

'What's that?' Both Natsuru and Mikoto were clearly confused.

10 minutes ago...

'How's everyone doing?' The Panzer IV's radio crackled as Saori was broadcasting to the rest of the convoy.

It was truly a sight to behold as the Oãrai convoy made its way through the streets of Tokyo. Consisting of a Panzer IV, a StUG III, a Hetzer, a japanese Type 89B, Chi-Nu, an M3 Lee, a Char B1 bis and a Tiger (P). Kay, Saunders's team commander, and Darjeeling from St' Glorianna were following from the rear in an M8 armored car and Universal Carrier respectively. Everyone was gawking at the whole convoy, since the denizens of Tokyo were not really exposed to Sensha-do as much as the people of Oãrai.

Laughter and chatter was filling up the radios as the whole gang was excited. 'Kaicho, what do you know about the school?'

Finishing her dried sweet potato, Anzu grabbed the radio mike from Momo. 'Its a co-ed school, but strangely, both boys and girls are seperated into diffrent buildings.'

'Ehh! A co-ed school!' Saori started to daydream upon hearing the word boys. As the boy chaser of the team, Saori always 'researched' on the art of flirting and hitting on boys. Unfortunetly for her, there were no boys her age at Oãrai to practice her skills on.

'Saori senpai! Finally we can practice all of your romance tips!' The freshmen team, aka Team Rabbit ,looked up to Saori as a senpai and romance 'advicer'. They too were excited at the chance of meeting boys.

The team radio channel was filled with laughter as Saori blushed profusely. 'Baka! I'll show you once and for all that my tips work! Right Mimporin?'

Miho smiled and nodded in agreement. 'I'm going out the hatch for awhile. Mako-san, will you be alright?'

Mako, the Panzer IV's driver, sleepily acknowledge her. As Miho poked her head out of the commander hatch, she gazed at the convoy behind the IV. Miho felt grateful for having met friends like these. Sensha-do only brought them closer.

The entrance of Seitetsu Gakuin High School loomed closer. Miho gave the order for the girls to slow down. Unfortunatly,Team Rabbit's M3 and Leopon's Tiger (P) seemed to be having brake problems. 'Mr Rabbit, Mr leopon, are you guys ok? Miho radioed at the 2 tanks, before going back down into the turret. 'Saori-san, can you reach them?'

'Hyaah! We can't stop!' The girls of Team Rabbit were in full panic as the M3 refused to slow down. 'We're gonna hit the wall! Utei! Utei!' Azusa, the commander, ordered the girls to fire the tank's cannons, but it was too late as the M3 smashed into the outer wall of Seitetsu Gakuin High School. While slowed by the impact, the M3 continued to roll. The 75mm gunner, Ayumi, discharged the 75mm gun, creating a hole at the wall that seperated the girls' and boys' side of the school. The M3 sped past the wall and finally crashed into the boy's side of Seitetsu,grinding to a halt in the school's library.

Meanwhile, on the Tiger (P), Tsuchiya, their driver, tried to initiate a drift to slow the tank down. 'Miho-san! We'll try to slow the tank down!'

The Tiger (P) drifted and curved right into the entrance of the girls' side of Seitetsu. However, without realising it, the Leopon team were drifting right into the path of a orange-haired girl. The girl, eyes wide in terror, stood frozen. The Tiger(P) fortunatly, halted a meter right before the girl. Probably due to the shock, the girl collapsed towards the cold hard ground.

Meanwhile, as the rest of the Oãrai convoy entered the school entrance, flocks of students started to stream out of the school to check out the ruckus.

'Sakura-san!' Natsuru, worried about the collapsed girl, tried to approached her but was stopped by Shizuku, who had invoked her chain-linked daggers.

'Senou-kun, I suggest you stand back.' Shizuku had a dead serious face as she turned to look at Akane and Mikoto, who were already in their Kampfer form and wielding their weapons. 'You two, henshin back. We don't want to attract attention.'

'Tch!' Akane pissed at receiving orders from Shizuku, turned back into her normal form, followed by Mikoto. As the four girls observed the Tiger (P), the chatter from the students grew louder as more and more students, even the boys, started to surround the tanks.

'Clank!' The commander hatch of the Tiger (P) swung open, and the Seitetsu students quieten down as even more hatches from the Oãrai tanks opened up. The crowd started to mumur as the Oãrai girls popped their heads of the various hatches of their tanks. A small pig-tailed hair girl climbed on top of the Hetzer, and upon seeing Shizuku, gestured at her, attracting the attention of the still gathering crowd. 'Ohayou Shizuku-sama! Sorry for the damage! Oãrai will pay for it!'

'T-tanks!? What kind of school is this?' Natsuru was aghast at the idea of school girls driving tanks around as the tank crew started to exit their tanks, with all of them appearing to be of high school age. Some of them were wearing high school uniforms, with the exception of Team Hippo, who were wearing the clothes of historical leaders, Team Duck,who were wearing volleyball wear, and Team Leopon, who were wearing orange mechanic fatigues.

'Kadotani-san, welcome to Seitetsu Gakuin High School. Mishima-san, Kondõ-san, could you kindly lead our new exchange students to the student council room? Ah, Senou-kun, could you find the remaining girls,in the boys' side? Try not to do anything naughty with them.' Shizuku teased Natsuru before ushering the Seitetsu students with the rest of the student council members.

'Eh, what about Sakura-san?'

'It appears our guests have taken care of her.' Shizuku gestured towards a messy bob-haired girl, who picked up Sakura as though she was a rag doll.

Meanwhile,at team Anglerfish...

'Miho-dono, there's an unconscious girl over there!' Yukari pointed to figure on the ground that had remained motionless throughout the chaos.

The team closed in on the motionless figure, Saori poked the girl, and expressed her relief as the girl was still breathing. Yukari heaved the girl onto her shoulders, drawing gasps of shock from the crowd, who were amazed at Yukari's strength.

'This way, follow us!' Akane was gesturing at them to follow her. 'We'll drop her of at the infirmary along the way.' Miho noticed that the 'Akane'girl was clearly livid at the sight of the unconscious girl. Miho wondered why, but she was eventually distracted by the rest of her team who were calling out to her.

Meanwhile at the school library...

Natsuru hid himself between the library bookshelves, and once the coast was clear, Natsuru transformed back into his male form.

'How the hell do I find those girls?' Natsuru thought to himself. 'Ah! Found them!'

In the middle of the library was a tank, made intimidating by its massive canon (by a civilian's standard)mounted in its chassis and another, albeit smaller canon mounted on a turret. Near it was a gaggle of first years who were gawking at boys. Their enthusiasm, cheerfulness and overexcitement were surprising to Natsuru, as if they had not seen boys for most of their lives. However, this was not s bad as the girls of Seitetsu, whom most had even turned into lesbians due to lack of boy contact. However, the appearance of a guy with a camera made Natsuru spat out in aghast! Alas, it was his classmate, Higashida, who as a member of the 'Hotties Club', had the habit of taking photos of girls he deemed were beautiful or cute to further his 'research'. Higashida was apparently trying to take photos of the newcomers, and to Natsuru's amazement, the freshmen had actually agreed and were enthusiastic towards Higashida.

'Oi! Baka! I need to bring these freshmen to see Seito Kaicho-sama!' Natsuru hollered at Higashida, who was clearly enjoying himself.

'Senou-kun! I was just introducing these lovely young freshmen to Seitetsu's rich heritage! Hey guys, this my friend Senou-kun!' Higashida gestured at Natsuru, in which the freshmen girls proceeded to look at.

'Umm...Hi-' Natsuru was cut off when the girls surrounded him and fawned over him.

'Wah! A tall, handsome senpai!' A pig-tailed haired girl exclaimed with glee, before glomping Natsuru. Another girl was texting rapidly before exclaiming in delight. 'We should tell Saori-senpai! He's perfect for her!'

Natsuru, caught off guard by the pig-tailed girl, became aware of the glares from the male students. Even his classmate , Higashida, was staring aghast. 'Damn you Natsuru!'

Natsuru quickly ushered the freshmen to the student council room, even as they were still fawning over him.

Meanwhile, a green haired girl was observing them from afar. The white Kampfer, Hitomi, seemed to be in a state of shock, as she was struggling to fight her tears back.. ' Miho-san...'

**Well, that's all folks for the first chapter! Sorry if it seems boring, this is the first time I'm writing such a story! In the next chapter, the Kampfer Gang will be introduce to the Oarai team. Also, a random thing imma gonna do is to link the White Kampfer, Hitomi, to Miho, who had a schoolmate and teammate of the same name in "Little Army", when Miho was still in Kuromorimine Women's College. Also, characters from Haganai! may make appearances!**


End file.
